


Red de Mentiras

by Adhara_LMPA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Red de mentiras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara_LMPA/pseuds/Adhara_LMPA
Summary: Que pensarías si de un momento a otro te enteras que todo lo que sabes de tu vida simplemente es una red que está tejida a base de mentiras? ¿Qué todo lo que creías resulta ser una completa farsa? ¿Qué los buenos resulten ser los malos y entonces los malos...?Bueno, todas estas son exactamente las dudas que quedaron en la mente a nuestro querido Harry al final del torneo de los tres magos y a partir de ese suceso algo cambió.¿Será para bien o para mal ese cambio?🌼❤
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Harry estaba en su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive, preparándose para entrar a su quinto año en Hogwarts, se encuentra reflexionando sobre lo que le pasó en esos últimos meses de su año escolar, donde todo se volvió más confuso, principalmente con el torneo de los tres magos y el regreso de Voldemort.

Lo que más le daba vueltas en la cabeza eran las palabras y la forma que lo trataron al momento de realizar el ritual de resurrección.

***Flashback***

_Estaba en el laberinto y vio la copa junto con Cedric por eso decidieron que ambos la tomarían pero al momento de tocar la copa sintieron el conocido jalón en el estómago que te da cuando se usa un traslador, de pronto cayó de cara al suelo y comenzó a sentir como la cicatriz le comenzaba a doler, y en ese momento fue que se percató de la tercera presencia en ese lugar, reconoció que esa presencia era la de Colagusano quien traía un pequeño bulto en brazos, se preocupó y le dijo a Cedric que tome la copa para que se vayan de ahí pero Colagusano fue más hábil y lanzó un Avada Kedabra a Cedric, en ese momento Harry quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como era amarrado a una de las estatuas del cementerio._

_Entonces recién en ese momento se percató del caldero en medio de toda esa zona del cementerio y vio como Colagusano metía el homúnculo que traía en brazos al caldero caliente y comenzó a hablar._

_\- El hueso del padre tomado sin permiso - dijo Colagusano, y Harry vio como un puñado de polvo salía debajo de la estatua donde estaba amarrado y fue directamente al caldero._

_\- La carne del sirviente entregada voluntariamente - continuó diciendo, y se cortó la mano de un solo tajo, pero sin cambiar ninguna mueca de su rostro._

_Cuando estaba acercándose a él, Colagusano cayó al piso de un momento a otro y la daga que tenía en la mano quedo levitada en el aire, de pronto una mujer con el cabello negro y totalmente lacio apareció detrás de Colagusano, con una sonrisa que reflejaba cariño, cariño del más sincero, se acercó a Harry, este sintió tanta paz que se quedó tranquilo viendo como esa mujer cada vez estaba más cerca, entonces cuando solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia habló._

_\- Hola Harry, mi nombre es Samay, sé que no me reconoces en estos momentos, pero ya habrá tiempo de darte explicaciones por el momento tenemos que continuar, voy a liberarte pero por favor no hagas nada y solo observa, solo confía en mí es todo lo que te pido - dijo lo último como un ruego y cuando terminó de hablar procedió a liberar a Harry y el sintiendo como si estuviera en casa solo dejo que ella terminara de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo observando._

_Ella procedió a coger la daga que seguía levitando y luego lentamente como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo se acercó a Harry hablando pausadamente, pero esta vez con una voz melancólica._

_\- Y la sangre de uno de sus seres más queridos será que lo traiga a la vida - dijo ella, mientras se acercó a Harry, le tomo una mano y procedió a realizarle un corte en la palma, luego vertió la sangre junto con todo lo demás dentro del caldero._

_Ella una vez termino de realizar el ritual volvió al lado de Harry y lo abrazó como si hubiera estado muchos años esperando darle ese abrazo y en realidad así era._

_Luego se puso detrás de Harry y se quedó viendo el caldero junto a él mientras del caldero comenzaban a salir burbujas de un tamaño que no debería de ser normal y comenzó a surgir una persona de este, una persona que Harry reconocería en cualquier parte ya que esta persona era Tom Riddle en carne y hueso no como lo vio en la cabeza de Quirrel sino tal como estaba en la cámara de los secretos claro que super mayor al de 16 años, pero no por eso menos simpático._

_Estaba completamente desnudo así que inmediatamente después de que sus pies tocaran el piso Samay se acercó con una túnica negra hacia él, él y se la coloco, después de haberse vestido con eso miro a Harry, pero todo lo contrario a lo que Harry se esperaría pasó._

_Voldemort se quedó mirando a Harry con adoración y ojos cristalizados como si fuese el más grande tesoro que hubiera existido, Harry se quedó con la mente el blanco al ver directamente a los ojos azules de este, ya que estos le transmitían una tranquilidad y tanto cariño que era incapaz de reaccionar, se sentía en casa como si el lugar ni la hora importara, sólo era necesario estar con esa persona de ojos azules que avecinan tormenta pero a la vez transmiten paz; de un momento a otro olvidándose de quien era la persona que tenía al frente y sin tener control de su cuerpo, llegó al frente de él y lo abrazó como si no quisiera que se desvaneciera de un momento a otro, él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza teniendo el mismo pensamiento que el chico, ambos se abrazaban como si el otro fuera un salvavidas que necesitaban con urgencia, se separaron y Harry pareció recobrar sus sentido y se alejó lo más posible de él, entonces comenzó a mirarlo con precaución y temor._

_Voldemort al darse cuenta de esto prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para evitar asustar al muchacho, sólo le dio una mirada a Samay como queriendo decir que era su momento de hablar y tratar explicar un poco la situación, en ese momento ella se acercó con pasos sigilosos hasta donde Harry se encontraba se puso de cunclillas y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja haciendo que este lo viera a los ojos para que notara que le estaba hablando con la verdad más pura._

_\- Harry, mírame, quiero que me prestes atención y que evites entrar en pánico, ahora necesito decirte un par de cosas que te van a dejar muy confundido y con muchas dudas, pero no te preocupes que te vamos a responder todas esas preguntas muy pronto, pero para eso deberás tener paciencia me lo prometes._

_Harry medio atontado con la voz tan relajante de la mujer sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió escuchando atentamente._

_\- Por el momento no te puedo decir mucho porque no me vas a creer ni una sola palabra pero quiero que apenas puedas ir a Gringotts tu sólo pidas a uno de los duendes que te saquen una prueba de sangre ahí van a estar las respuestas para la última frase del ritual que has escuchado y sé que te a causa un gran revuelo, ahora vas a tener que volver a Hogwarts y decir que Voldemort ha regresado porque es necesario para no levantar sospechas pero por nada del mundo me puedes mencionar a mi ¿Entendiste Harry? - el chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza y entonces ella le entregó un collar y prosiguió - este collar es parte de un juego de amuletos de protección y localización que pronto te explicaré su función principal pero no en este momento este collar como verás tiene la forma de un Grimm no se si te recuerda a alguien - de la boca de Harry surgió una pequeña sonrisa pensando en Sirius - necesito que apenas te hagas la prueba de herencia y te encuentres con Sirius le digas que se coloque este collar y él te podrá dar algunas respuestas más y sólo en ese momento tu podrás contarle a Sirius todo lo que viste en este cementerio, como te sentiste y también puedes hablarle de mí, pero asegúrate de que en el momento que le vayas a poner a Sirius este collar estén en un lugar los dos solos._

_Harry un poco confundido, pero con la sensación de que tenía que confiar en esa chica asintió con la cabeza por tercera vez en ese rato y de reojo vio el cuerpo inerte de Cedric tirado en el suelo y le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar._

_Samay al darse cuenta de esta reacción en el chico se apresuró a volver a hablar antes de que el chico entrara en pánico._

_\- Harry pequeño tranquilo que tu amigo no está muerto sólo está desmayado_

_\- ¡Como no va a estar muerto si yo estaba a su costado cuando Colagusano le lanzó la maldición asesina! - gritó Harry histérico_

_\- Hey respira conmigo y déjame explicarte que fue lo que pasó, ¿Está bien? - dijo ella con voz pausada y tranquila, Harry volvió a asentir y se puso a respirar con más tranquilidad - vale así, ahora presta atención, tu amigo está bien sólo está desmayado, no te alteres y escúchame, en el momento que el idiota de Colagusano lanzó la maldición yo lancé un desmaius hacía el joven que impactó antes que la maldición así que él se encuentra muy estable, lo que voy a hacer a continuación es ingresarle recuerdos falsos sobre todo el tiempo en el que estuvo desmayado te lo voy a explicar de manera rápida porque se nos acaba el tiempo y tú tienes que regresar al colegio. Lo que él va recordar va a ser que llegaron a este cementerio y tú le avisaste que la Copa era un traslador, en ese momento salió Colagusano con un homúnculo en brazo lanzo un hechizo a tu amigo pero que el logro esquivar pero luego él los amarro a ambos a las tumbas y procedió a realizar el ritual, por si te preguntan qué ritual utilizó tú vas a decir claramente lo mismo que oíste pero omitiendo la última parte en vez de la que yo dije vas a decir que Colagusano se acercó a ti y mientras te cortaba el brazo dijo: La sangre del enemigo tomada por la fuerza revivirás al Señor Tenebroso, recuerda en ningún momento mencionarme porque si no ahí nos fregamos todos, luego dices que tuvieron una pelea contra Voldemort pero en una distracción de este tomaste la copa fuiste hasta donde estaba tu amigo y se desaparecieron, también comentas que un par de mortifagos llegaron pero que no se quitaron las máscaras._

_Harry un poco confundido asintió con la cabeza por quinta vez y preguntó._

_\- ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es una trampa para poder matarme?_

_\- Porque en el fondo tú sabes y sientes que todo esto es sincero y no hay dobles intenciones, tu instinto y corazón te están diciendo que todo lo que yo te estoy diciendo es sólo la verdad y podría jurar que cuando le diste ese abrazo a Tom y mientras yo hablaba contigo todo tu mundo que no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba de cabeza volvió a ponerse en su lugar._

_Harry estaba con los ojos brillosos porque todo lo que ella dijo era verdad y sólo quería irse con esas dos personas que tenía en frente y lo miraban con amor y cariño sincero; Samay lo vio a los ojos y le preguntó._

_\- Me crees, ¿Verdad pequeño? - la esperanza en sus ojos era tan transparente que si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda está se borró al instante._

_\- Te creo, no estoy seguro como o porque, pero te creo y haré lo que me dijiste que tengo que hacer al pie de la letra te lo juro._

_\- Esta bien pequeño, espero que nos podamos ver pronto te extrañe demasiado y creo que Tom también - ambos miraron al Señor de ojos azules que les sonrió cálidamente - pronto tendrás noticias de nosotros pero no creas nada de lo que leas en el profeta y mucho menos en lo que te diga Dumbledore y por nada del mundo le recibas esos caramelos de limón que se pasa ofreciendo, ahora acércate que te quiero dar otro abrazo antes de que te vayas niño - ella abrió los brazos y Harry se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, Samay procedió a darle un beso en la sien y se alejaron._

_Harry miró a la espalda de Samay, justo donde se encontraba Tom y con sigilo y casi en un murmullo pregunto._

_\- ¿Puedo...?_

_Tom se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte que Harry le devolvió con la misma intensidad, para este punto ambos estaban soltando lágrimas silenciosas cuando se separaron Tom le dio un beso en la cicatriz que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Harry se llenara de algo cálido que no supo explicar pero que se sentía reconfortante._

_\- Bueno pequeño es hora de que regrese pero no olvides todo lo que te dije no te preocupes por el dije ya que nadie puede verlo sólo las personas indicadas - le dijo Samay y le guiño un ojo - ahora voy a lanzarte un hechizo para que parezca que tuviste una batalla con Voldemort y la historia sea creíble, necesito que llegues alterado para que te presten atención, ahora ya te dejo ir por que si por mi fuera te llevaría conmigo de una vez y una última cosa recuerda que no todo lo que te cuentan es la verdad._

_Dicho esto, procedió a regresar a Hogwarts y comenzar con su actuación, todo resultó creíble y al final le dijeron que él fue el ganador de torneo._

_Los meses que quedaron y el tiempo que duró regresar a Privet Drive se la paso analizando todo lo que pasó en el cementerio._

***Fin del Flashback***

A Harry toda la situación le parecía extraña, pero a la vez lo sentía correcto. Dejando ese tema de lado se sentía triste y dejado de lado por sus amigos ya que ninguno le había escrito ni una sola carta en lo que iba del verano estaba frustrado, molesto y estresado de estar encerrado y se tratado como un esclavo, de lo que se alegraba era que su tío tuvo un viaje de negocios y no estaba en casa solo pensar en él le daban escalofríos y comenzaba a temblar como un niño pequeño.

Decir dejar de pensar y aprovechar a dormir, ya que faltaban todavía dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts, cuando se está quedando dormido escuchó que tocaron la puerta, al bajar para abrir, ya que su tía no se pensaba levantar de la cama, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

🌼❤


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

***Punto de vista Samay y Tom***

Cuando Harry se desapareció del cementerio Samay se acercó a Tom y le dio un abrazo, el comenzó a llorar como un niño ya que sabe que el proceso para acercarse a Harry va a ser muy lento, aunque tenía la esperanza de que sí o sí él va a estar a su lado muy pronto, cuando se separaron comenzaron a hablar.

\- May, ¿Crees que él va a hacer todo como tú le dijiste?

\- Tom no lo sé, aunque siento que sí, ya que la mirada de ese niño es muy transparente, solo nos queda confiar en él. Otra cosa ¿Todos los tatuajes están brillando? - le pregunto ella casualmente, aunque se le notaba un poco ansiosa.

\- Felizmente si, algunos con menos intensidad, pero, si, todos están brillando para alivio nuestro - contestó el soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

\- Bien entonces voy a comenzar a localizar el lugar en el que se encuentra cada uno y averiguar si tienen o no sus collares, mientras tú ponte el glamour de Voldemort y comienza a llamar a tus seguidores, y aprovecha para averiguar si Lucius recuerda todo y tiene su collar, si no tiene el collar y lo notas extraño me avisas para yo indagar sobre que paso y poder buscar pistas. Recuerda no matar a las personas a lo loco, ni torturarlos por enojo, recuerda que a él no le gusta y te vas a meter en problemas y lo que menos queremos en estos momentos son problemas, ¿Entendiste?

Tom solo rodó los ojos con exasperación y le asintió de la gana para al final responder.

\- Está bien, ahora ya vete porque mientras más rápido hagamos las cosas, más rápido estaremos todos juntos.

\- Vale vale me voy, pero recuerda que tenemos un plan no la cagues - dicho esto se le salió una pequeña risa y le dio un guiñó para después desvanecerse en un remolino de color rojo.

***Vuelta con Harry ***

Cuando Harry abre la puerta lo primero que ve es a una chica con cabello morado y sonrisa amable, detrás de ella avanzando y empujando a todos los demás estaba Ojoloco, también estaba un hombre de tez morena con túnica de auror y por último se percató que su padrino estaba con su forma de animago detrás de todos.

Apenas lo vio, el gran perro se tiró encima de él y comenzó a lamerle toda la cara con gran entusiasmo hasta que el momento fue roto por Ojoloco.

\- Ya basta quítense y déjennos pasar para no llamar mucho a atención - y procedió a empujar a todos una vez más.

Una vez ya dentro de la casa comenzó a presentar a las dos personas que no conocía y a explicar que hacían ahí.

\- Bueno niño estas personas que vez aquí son la joven auror Nymphadora Tonks y el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ambos se acercaron a Harry lo saludaron y dejaron que Ojoloco continúe su relato, mientras Sirius ya en su forma humana tenía a Harry entre sus brazos en un abrazo que nadie se atrevió a separar.

\- Bueno Harry pensamos que sería buena idea que pasaras tus últimas semanas con tus amigos y con los que consideras tus familiares.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y apretó más a Harry contra su cuerpo como queriéndolo proteger y a Harry eso le pareció sospechoso.

\- ¡Cállate, Sirius! Tú ni siquiera deberías haber venido - refutó Ojoloco.

\- ¡No me vengas a callar, porque estoy en todo mi derecho de proteger y protestar por mi ahijado! - Contestó el con el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¡Lo único que vas a lograr es que te vuelvan a encarcelar idiota!

\- Ya cállense los dos que van a despertar y llamar la atención de todo el mundo - hablo Kingsley calmadamente, logrando así que después de intercambiar un par de miradas molestas ambos se callaron y Ojoloco prosiguió.

\- Bueno muchacho que estás esperando apúrate y ve por tu baúl y todo lo que vayas a llevar, rápido que no tenemos todo el día.

Dicho esto Harry subió a su cuarto en compañía de su padrino que lo ayudó a guardar todas sus cosas sin decir ni una sola palabra solo con un silencio cómodo entre los dos, pero la suerte de Harry no podía haber sido tanta, apenas bajo al primer piso la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ahí comenzó a entrar su tío, Harry se quedó helado y comenzó a sudar frío, hasta se olvidó que habían magos mayores y capacitados en esa sala, quería correr y esconderse, ya que lo primero que vio su tío apenas entró fue a él y en sus ojos se vio la lujuria, asustado sabiendo lo que se venía salió corriendo hacia la alacena la que consideraba su lugar seguro, su tío al parecer tampoco se percató de las personas en aquella sala por lo que comenzó a acercarse a la alacena con paso cuidadoso y hablando cosas obscenas.

\- Hay, pero mira quién es el primero en recibirme nada más y nada menos que la pequeña puta de la casa, ansioso de que llegara, acaso extrañabas lo que te hago que ni bien llego te apareces, sabes bien que no eres nada y mereces ser tratado así ahora no me hagas esperar más que ya he tenido demasiado tiempo sin tenerte y abre esa maldita puerta para comenzar el juego de siempre, que ya sé que te encanta.

Harry seguía adentro de su alacena temblando y llorando en forma de ovillo queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

Todos los que estaban en la sala, que estaban con un hechizo desilusionador que evitaba que sean vistos y sentidos, estaban en estado de shock al escuchar todo lo que ese señor había dicho, el primero en actuar fue Sirius que de un salto lo tumbó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo, quería maldecirlo hasta matarlo por todo lo que había dicho y ya imaginaba lo que le había hecho a su pequeño ahijado, pero antes de que haga una locura, Kingsley se acercó y lo separó del hombre que se encontraba en el suelo desmayado y desangrado, Ojoloco le envío una maldición a largo plazo que consistía en que cada vez que intente tener sexo sienta como si le estuvieran lanzando un crucio que le afectaba principalmente cierta parte de su cuerpo, ya que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, porque no estaba en sus manos decidir que le iba a pasar a esa cosa que se decía ser una persona, mientras Kingsley seguía sujetando a Sirius este comenzó a llorar de impotencia por enterarse lo que le estaban haciendo a su pequeño ahijado y en las narices de Dumbledore, lo peor era que quien sabe desde que edad ese degenerado le habrá hecho todas esas atrocidades, Sirius solo se volteó para abrazar a Kingsley y soltarse a llorar con más fuerza, el por más que también estaba que quería maldecir a ese muggle decidió no hacer nada y solo ser un apoyo para Sirius y para el niño; por otro lado Tonks lo único que estaba haciendo era llorar sin hacer ningún ruido, lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos y ella estaba en shock al imaginar todo lo que debía haber pasado el pequeño Harry, entonces cayó en cuenta que si ellos no hubieran llegado ese día el muggle seguiría abusando del niño y comenzó a llorar más pero se obligó a serenarse para poder sacar al pequeño de una vez, Sirius parece que pensó lo mismo porque se separó de Kingsley y se acercó a la alacena, tocó la puerta con cuidado pero lo único que escuchaba eran los sollozos de Harry, la puerta tenía un seguro por adentro por eso el muggle no la podía abrir pero Sirius procedió a realizar un Alohomora para abrir la puerta, la deslizó con cuidado y apenas se acercó a Harry este comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

\- Por favor, no, haré todo que me digan, no me estaba portando mal, también hice lo que me dijo y deje que Duddley tomara su lugar señor, me estaba portando bien, no me haga nada, se lo suplico, he sido un buen niño, si quiere me quedo en la alacena y no hago ruido, ni siquiera le voy a pedir comida voy a hacer como si no existo, pero déjeme al menos por hoy, por favor...

Sirius escuchaba todos los balbuceos de Harry en silencio y llorando, pero se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y estar ahí para su cachorro, se acercó con mucho más cuidado todavía y le hablo lentamente.

\- Cachorro, mírame soy yo, no te voy a hacer nada necesito que me escuches y te calmes, no hay nada de qué preocuparse todo está bajo control ya no vas a ver nunca más a ese tipo ni vas a volver a esta casa te lo juro, déjalo todo en mis manos, ahora ven ¿O acaso no quieres ver a Moony?, porque él está ansioso de verte, además te está preparando chocolate ¿No quieres chocolate cachorro?

Harry se tensó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió pero luego de escuchar la voz de su padrino comenzó a tranquilizarse y pensar que con el cerca nadie le podía hacer daño, así que lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza y logro ver la cara de su padrino con los ojos grises cristalizados no entendió porque así que lo dejó pasar se sentía en un sueño, luego escuchó que hablo de Moony y chocolate entonces asintió con la cabeza lentamente y se acercó a él para colgarse de su cuello como si fuera un niño pequeño, aún seguía un poco metido en sus pensamientos, estaba como ido por eso solo se dejó llevar por su padrino mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. 

Las demás personas que se encontraban en la casa solo se dedicaron a observar el intercambio entre padrino y ahijado sin hacer ni un solo comentario, Sirius les dedico a todos una fría mirada y le metió una última patada al muggle que se estaba desangrando en el piso y subió para recoger todas las pertenencias que tenía Harry en esa habitación de Privet Drive, también saco los dibujos que habían en todo el pequeño espacio debajo de las escaleras, y procedió a arrullar a Harry como si fuese un bebé mientras los demás terminan de hacer, lo que sea que fueran a hacer con aquel despojo de persona y salió de la casa con un hechizo encima para que nadie lo pueda ver y con las cosas de Harry reducidas dentro de su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto Kingsley, Tonks y Ojoloco modificaron la memoria del hombre para que piense que lo habían asaltado camino a casa, pero no le curaron ningún golpe ni herida interior fueron al segundo piso para modificar la memoria de la esposa de este, para que piense que fueron a recoger a Harry en la mañana y salieron de aquella casa, esperando nunca volver.

Los cinco se aparecieron en la guarida de la orden del Fénix, aunque Sirius seguía cargando a un Harry dormido, entraron a la casa cada uno metido en sus pensamientos e ignorando a las demás personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala y que habían comenzado a hacerles preguntas, Sirius se fue directamente con su ahijado a su habitación, lo arropó le dio un beso en la frente y al alejarse se dio cuenta que algo brillaba en su pecho y le producía varios sentimientos algunos contradictorios pero a la vez reconfortantes, al acercase de nuevo para verlo bien vio un collar con su forma animaga que le pareció muy familiar así que decidió que cuando su ahijado este más relajado le preguntaría a que se debe tan curioso collar apagó las luces y se fue a la cocina en busca de Remus.

Apenes dio un paso cerca de la sala todos se le amontonaron para comenzar a hacerle preguntas, él les dio a todos una fría mirada que hizo que todas las personas, que se encontraban cerca de él hostigándolo, se callaran de golpe y dieran un paso hacia atrás entonces procedió a decirles.

\- No quiero que nadie, escúchenme bien, NADIE, suba y moleste a Harry y cuando el baje por su propia cuenta eviten hacerle cualquier tipo de preguntas, en lo que a mí respecta no voy a decir una sola palabra y espero que las personas que estuvieron conmigo en ese lugar tomen la misma decisión que yo, ya que contar lo que pasó no nos corresponde ni tenemos derecho de estar divulgando eso; ahora ¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Remus?

\- Se encuentra en el patio de atrás dijo que te iba a esperar ahí mientras dejabas a Harry - contestó Molly.

\- Gracias, buenas tardes con todos me voy a retirar y espero que les haya quedado claro.

Dicho esto, se fue donde lo estaba esperando Remus, lo vio sentado en el pasto con la cabeza pegada a la pared y las piernas recogidas, se veía serio demasiado para alguien como Remus, se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola Moony, ya estás mejor o sigues con esa sensación que me comentabas.

\- Hola Padfood, si, es una sensación extraña antes la sentía, pero desde la final del torneo lo siento con más intensidad, es raro de describir, pero siento que me falta una parte de mí, se siente un vacío en el pecho que no lo puedes llenar con nada...

\- Ahora que me lo explicas así, yo tengo la misma sensación, pero con un poco menos de intensidad, aunque hace un momento en el que estaba arropando al cachorro y me apoye por casualidad en un collar que traía en el pecho sentí nostalgia como si me estuviera olvidando de algo que es muy importante, fue muy raro, pero no me gusta esa sensación me produce mucha tristeza.

\- ¿Cuándo tocaste de casualidad un collar de Harry? Pero si el nunca usa collares, habrá que preguntarle de dónde saco ese collar puede ser peligroso.

\- Si cuando me acerque a darle un beso en la frente lo roce de casualidad y comenzó a brillar, aunque no parecía peligroso al contrario verlo brillar era reconfortante.

\- Bueno, pero de todas maneras hay que preguntarle y examinarlo no podemos dejar que Harry se exponga a cualquier peligro.

Apenas dijo eso la expresión de Sirius se ensombreció, ya que recordó todo lo que había pasado horas antes, Remus se dio cuenta y le dijo con la mirada que comience a hablar porque él no se va a quedar quieto ni tranquilo hasta que no sepa que pasó con el cachorro, Sirius soltó un suspiro pesado y procedió a contarle todo lo que pasó, todo lo que dijo el cerdo de Vernon y principalmente lo que dijo Harry, mientras él iba relatando lo que pasó el rostro de Remus comenzó a tener varias expresiones como tristeza, sorpresa pero finalmente enojo esta era la que más predominaba ya que en sus ojos había una chispa que no se le había visto antes, una que haría temblar hasta al mago más poderoso, pero él es Remus así que logró controlar sus emociones antes de que se salgan de control, solo cuando Sirius vio que Remus se calmó siguió hablando.

\- Le dije a Harry que tú le has preparado chocolate caliente, así que deberías ponerte a preparar chocolate para los tres, ya que cuando el despierte te lo va a pedir.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y quitaron los hechizos de insonorización que habían colocado para poder hablar con privacidad, cuando entraron a la sala se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedía ahí.

🌼❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡‿♡
> 
> Aquí el siguiente capítulo me gustaría saber qué le parece y si la historia es de su agrado, sin más que decir un beso y abrazo virtual a todos ustedes los quiero.
> 
> ♡‿♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ♡  
> La historia está escrita sin fines de lucro simplemente por diversión no espero ganar nada sólo relajarme escribiendo, si quieren saber cómo va está historia y principalmente como termina no dudes en seguir leyendo.  
> Soy una persona muy sentimental pero a la vez fría así que la historia va estar completamente balanceada pero obviamente me gustan los finales felices (aunque no confirmo ni niego nada).  
> Espero de todo corazón que está historia sea de su agrado es la primera vez que escribo y si tienen alguna recomendación pueden hacerla con confianza pero con respeto, acepto críticas constructivas espero que les guste leer está historia tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.  
> Estaré actualizando los viernes o sábados según sea mi horario también si tienen alguna duda sobre cómo va la trama no duden en preguntar que voy a estar al tanto para responder cada una de sus dudas.
> 
> 🌼❤


End file.
